Little Moments
by futureauthor13
Summary: Takes place in 'It Runs in the Family' universe. One hundred moments about Maddie, Robbie, their parents and the rest of their park family. Pairings include MxM, RxE, MMxS, BxP. 100 drabbles, 100 moments. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, this is basically small scenes taking place in the 'It Runs in the Family' universe. Each character/pairing gets their own drabble, and it takes place after the original series. I'll probably show more of Robbie and Maddie as little kids since I didn't really show much of them as little kids in IRitF. I'll also jump around a lot, like one drabble will be them as babies, and the next one will be them as ten year olds. **

**Hope you all enjoy these, I'm planning to only do about 100, but if I think of more ideas there can be more than that. And yes, requests are open (and appreciated!)**

**Pairings: MordecaixMargaret, RigbyxEileen, MusclemanxStarla, BensonxPops, (Friendship) Mordecai and Rigby, (Friendship) Skips and, well everyone, and of course Maddie & Robbie. **

**Genre: Mostly humor, family and friendship with a little romance on the side, but it depends on what I think of. **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**1. Nickname**

"Hi Benny!" Benson cringed slightly.

"Maddie, we've gone over this," he told the three year old girl, "It's _Benson._" The violet bird looked up at her babysitter with big blue eyes, and then smiled.

"Whatever you say, Benny!" she smiled before walking away. Benson sighed.

"Why do I even bother?"

**2. Late Nights **

Eileen turned to her side, feeling restless while at the same time exhausted. Her one month old son had colic, which meant for a lot of crying. It had been a nightmare. But even so, Eileen loved her baby and knew in a few weeks, all this hard work would be worth it when her son got over it and would once more be a happy baby.

As she tried to fall asleep, Eileen noticed the coldness of the bed. Her husband was gone. Curious, the mole woman got up and went down the hall. Maybe he was midnight snacking again or maybe... Eileen then noticed the light in her son's room.

She peeked through the crack in the door and saw both Rigby and Robbie in the rocking chair. Robbie was fast as sleep in his father's arms, while Rigby was snoring away. She smiled. "My Rigby," she said quietly.

**3. Secret**

He didn't mean to find out her secret on purpose. Robbie just came over to their house to see if she wanted to play and just happened to stumble upon what Maddie was watching her living room.

"You better not say a word, to Mikey or to anyone!" the ten year old tomboy said for the dozenth time as she handed the raccoon the bowl of popcorn.

"I won't, I won't," Robbie said with a chuckle, "But you know, it's not even that bad. Who cares if you like to watch Disney Princess movies?" Maddie threw a pillow at him. "Ow! What was that for!"

"One, stop bringing it up," Maddie said as she turned towards the tv, "and two: Quiet! The musical number's starting!"

**4. Ohhh!**

Benson didn't even bother lifting his head when the door opened. "Hello Mordecai, Rigby."

"Uh, hey Benson," said Mordecai.

"We have, something to tell you," Rigby continued, but was stopped.

"I already know," Benson stated, "You're quitting. Margaret and Eileen are helping you find new jobs, and you two are moving in with them. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. It also doesn't take a genius to figure out what you two really want to say. So, while I'm impressed that you two would want to take the 'leaving with grace and dignity' route, go ahead and say what you need to say."

There was only a split second of silence before the two now ex-slackers got into it. Shouts of "Ohhhhh!" and "You can't boss us around anymore!" filled the office before ending with the two running out of the house and doing donuts in a golf cart. As they drove away, the gumball machine almost smiled to himself.

"I wonder if those two are ever going to grow up."

**5. Spoiled **

It was a hard fight. It took almost every will in Muscleman's body plus some encouragement from High Five Ghost to not give in. Her bedroom was nearly destroyed, and the green man was sure his ears were a little damaged from the screams, but he was going to do this no matter what. He was going to say no, and was going to stick with it.

In the end, it was all worth it when Samantha came down from her bedroom, her angry orange eyes now back to their normal brown color, and said to Muscleman, "I'm sorry, Daddy." Muscleman smiled, while HFG gave a silent 'Yes!'. The three year old girl sat down next to her dad. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Princess," Muscleman said. He then got a thought. "Hey Sammi? You know who else loves her princess?"

**6. Aw Snap!**

Mordecai and Rigby were watching tv together while their kids ate lunch. Just as the commercials came on, Maddie and Robbie walked in the room. "Hey guys," said Mordecai, "How was your lunch?" The two five year olds didn't reply. Instead, Maddie got on the couch while Robbie laid down on the floor, and they both shut their eyes.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Rigby asked. It was obvious that the two weren't tired. The two kids opened their eyes, and looked at their fathers.

"We're trying to take a nap, Daddy," replied Robbie.

"Yeah," added Maddie, "We had to, we just ate macaroni and cheese." The two dads then remembered the song they had sang for their kids a couple days ago, and they couldn't help but laugh.

**7. Smile **

"Come on! Come onnn!" The raccoon crossed his arms and continued pouting. "I told you I was sorry, I didn't mean break the toy."

"I don't care!" the four year old replied, "I'm gonna stay mad at you forever!"

"But that's a long time!" Maddie said, "and we're best friends." Robbie didn't say anything, he just looked away. "Don't make me give you my sad eyes!"

"That only works for dogs!" Robbie argued.

Maddie looked at him. "Woof," she said with a straight face. Robbie tried to hold it in, but he couldn't. As soon as she did that, Robbie started laughing. Maddie grinned. "I knew I could make you smile."

**8. Chocolate (special thanks to RiGbYmAnIaC for inspiring this)**

"What were you two thinking!" Margaret placed a wing to her forehead. Her house was a wreck. In front of her was her husband and his best friend, and behind them were two kids sleeping on the couch, faces covered in chocolate.

"We said we were sorry," Mordecai said, "we didn't think it would be a big deal!"

"Yeah, Mags," added Rigby, "besides, it's not like they did that much..." Margaret glared at the elder raccoon, just as (another) picture frame fell off the wall. "Uh, what I meant to say is that I'll totally help pay for all this.

Margaret sighed again. "How much chocolate did you guys give them anyway?" Mordecai mumbled something under his breath, and the cardinal's eyes widened. "_How much!" _

**9. Glasses **

His mother said that they would help him see better. His father said they would make him look cool. They both said that no one in his kindergarden class would tease him. Either they were lying, or they weren't as smart as Robbie thought.

As soon as the young raccoon entered the room, a group of boys started teasing him about his glasses. That is, until Maddie hit one in the face and told them to shut up. No one in the class said another word about Robbie's glasses.

As soon as she was released from the 'Time-out Corner', Maddie told Robbie, "You know, I think your glasses make you look kinda cute." The raccoon quickly hid a blush while his friend giggled.

**10. Hide 'n' Seek**

"Okay guys, I mean it! Come out right now!" Benson yelled, his loud voice echoing through the old, green house.

"Benson, my good man, what is it?" Pops asked, concerned.

"I can't find the kids," Benson sighed, "Pops, do you know where they-"

"Oh, a game of hide and seek? I haven't played that game in ages! Good show!" the lolliman squealed, "I'll join in!" With a giggle, he left the room. Benson tried to stop him, but he was already long gone.

The gumball machine facepalmed. "Whoever invented hide and seek should be shot," he said before continuing his search, mentally adding one more person to the list.

**11. Private Time**

With extra hours and taking care of their son (and sometime's watching their friends' daughter), there was almost no time left for romance. But Eileen never complained. She was a patient woman. She would have to be, after chasing after Rigby for so long.

One day, in what felt like ages, both Eileen and Rigby had the day off. The mole woman made Robbie's lunch, made sure the boy had everything, and gave her ten year old a hug and kiss goodbye. As soon as Robbie left, Rigby went up to Eileen.

"Hey," he said, a little embarrassed, "look, I know we haven't really had a ton of romantic time, so today we can do whatever you want Eileen. We can go to some fancy smancy place for lunch, or go to some movie, or-" Eileen interrupted her husband by giving him a passionate, wanting kiss. When she broke the kiss, her husband was stunned, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Or we could, you know, do that."

**12. First**

Mordecai and Margaret had been on three dates. Three great, amazing, perfect dates. Well, except for one thing: He still hadn't kissed her yet.

"Okay, tonight I'm going to do it!" Mordecai told himself, "I'm going to be the perfect date, and right before we call it a night, the perfect kiss! This is going to be awesome!" He rung the doorbell, and waited outside the door. But as he looked down, he noticed a pair of yellow eyes. "What the-?"

The black cat let out a screech and jumped up, making Mordecai yell. Margaret opened the door, just as Mordecai took a step back. Margaret yelped in surprise, Mordecai looked up and, their lips crashed into each other. They stayed that way for a few seconds until Mordecai broke the kiss. "I-I'm sorry it's just, the cat and, and I, uh, I!" Margaret stopped him.

"Mordecai, have you been waiting to do that?" she asked. Mordecai stayed silent, but sighed. "Yeah," he replied, embarrassed like a little kid trying to steal a kiss from his sister's hot friend. But Margaret just smiled and wrapped her wings around him. "Well then, let's not wait for the next one." She kissed him, and the bluejay happily kissed back.

Yep, definitely perfect.

**13. Clothes **

While she would've been been equally as happy with a boy, Margaret was happy when she had a little girl. She could already picture shopping with her daughter when she got older. But as Maddie got older, her interests in shopping and 'dressing up' never appeared. Just saying the word 'clothes' would make the girl grouchy. She wouldn't wear dresses, skirts or anything that made her look really girly. But Margaret didn't let this discourage her.

"Maddie, I have some new clothes for you," Margaret said one day after coming home from shopping. The seven year old made a face. "Is it pink?" the girl asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like these," said Margaret. She opened the bag, and pulled out a baseball jersey. It was light blue with small plastic diamonds. It had the number one on the front, and the words 'Homerun Girl' on the back. It even came with blue and white baseball cap. Maddie yelled happily, and hugged her mother, who happily hugged back.

Who ever said shopping for a little tomboy couldn't be fun?

**14. Word**

Robbie wanted to read, and he wanted to do it himself. The young raccoon figured the best way to learn how to read was to learn all the words. So, he pulled out the big book with all the words in it. He didn't get very far when he found himself stuck on a word. He quickly dragged the dictionary over to where his dad was watching tv. "Daddy, what's this word?"

"Uh, aardvark," replied Rigby. "Thanks Daddy!" Robbie said happily. "No problem, dude," said with a smile.

Two minutes later, Robbie came back. "Daddy, what's this word?" "Abandon," Rigby answered, feeling a little proud for helping his son. Robbie thanked him and went back to reading. A minute later. "Daddy, what's this word?" Rigby opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Uhhh..."

Eileen felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked, and saw her husband and son in the kitchen.

"Mommy, what's this word?" Rigby asked, pointing at the word in the book.

**15. Sunday**

The two ten year old sat together on the couch. A rerun of a show they both liked was playing, and there was a plate of cookies on the table in front of them. The sun was shining and everything was peaceful. Nothing like a nice, quiet Sunday morning.

"This is nice," Maddie said as she bit into her cookie.

"Yeah, nice," Robbie repeated. The two stayed silent, and then looked at each other. "You wanna go over to the park and find something exciting to do?"

"You read my mind!" Maddie said with a smile. The two best friends put their snack down and ran out the door, looking for the very thing that would make their day fun and 'irregular'.

**16. Girls' Night**

"Ow! You're stepping on my tail!"

"Shut up! They'll hear us!" The three husbands were looking through the window of a night club, where their wives were currently at for 'Girls Night'. The trio, Margaret, Eileen and Starla, all laughed again.

"What do they keep laughing at?" Rigby asked.

"Probably at how much of a loser you are," Muscleman answered. "STOP TALKING!" yelled the raccoon. Just then, the door opened and one of the night club employees walked out.

"Hey, are you guys Mordecai, Rigby and Mitch?" the man asked. "Uh, yeah," answered Mordecai, "Why?" "Your wives said you can stop spying on them, they'll be fine and that you should all go home," the employee said.

The three looked back at their wives, who giggled and waved at them. "I told you we would get caught," Mordecai said before hitting Rigby in the shoulder.

"What! You're the one who wanted to do this in the first pla- Ow!"

**17. Green**

Robbie had a ton of green in his closet. It was his favorite color after all. So how was it possible to be out of green clothes on St. Freaking Patrick's Day! The raccoon groaned. The eighth graders were going to love pinching him every chance they got. Scowling, Robbie walked to the bus stop. Maddie looked at him, searching for the infamous color.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not wearing green," said Robbie, "Don't remind me." Maddie didn't say anything. Instead, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a stretchy, green bracelet. She handed it to him, and they smiled at each other. "Thanks Maddie," Robbie said. He turned away and felt a small pinch on his neck.

"Ow! What was that for?" Robbie yelled. Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "No reason," she said with a smirk, "Like I really need an excuse to bug you."

Of course, Robbie pinched back, not caring if she was wearing all green.

**18. Mistake**

The elder raccoon panted as he ran through the crowd of people. "Mordecai!" he shouted when he spotted the bluejay.

"Dude, what!" Mordecai asked, "I figured you would be able to stay out of trouble at a New Years Eve party, at least until they break out the chamapagne."

"I'm not just in trouble Dude, this is a matter of life and death!" Rigby shouted. "I was outside, and it was dark. I saw this girl who was short with long brown hair and I thought it was Eileen. So I go up to her all romantic like and I kiss her. But when I open my eyes, it isn't Eileen."

"Well, who?" Just then, both of them heard a crash, and heard Starla scream in anger. Mordecai looked down at the frightened raccoon. "Rigby, I promise, as your best friend and brother... to take care of Robbie and Eileen after she kills you." With that, Mordecai quickly runs out of the room, hoping to avoid the fires.

"Traitor!" Rigby yells after him.

**19. Cake**

Benson didn't notice it at first, what with all the work he had to do. But, once the smell reached his office, he couldn't get it out of his mind. The gumball machine put away his papers, and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello my good man!" Pops said, as he set down the knife. On the kitchen table was a cake with red and pink frosting, with two slices already cut and on a plate.

"Hey Pops," Benson said, "What's the occasion?" he asked, referring to the cake.

The lolliman giggled. "My good man, anytime is perfect for cake." Benson looked at Pops, and then at the cake.

"Eh, works for me," he said with a small smile. He sat down, and the two shared their cake. Who would've thought Pops was such a good cook?

**20. Loss**

Mordecai was one of the best gamers in the city. He could beat any game in a day or two, at most a week. He would beat every opponent, do every challenge, and collect every special item.

There was no denying it, Mordecai was the best. No one could beat him. Well, almost no one.

"I did it! I beat you, Daddy!" the five year old cheered. Mordecai smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair. "I knew you could beat me, Maddie," he said proudly.

**Please review, and I'll try my best to have the next 20 up soon! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks for all the kind reviews and positive feedback! I really appreciate it! Here are the next twenty! Hopefully chapter 24 (holy crap) of the main story will be up soon. Until then, hope you guys like these and remember, requests are open! ^-^**

**21. Relax**

The tired bluejay sighed as he walked through the door. "What's wrong, hun?" Margaret asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, nothing," Mordecai replied as he flopped down on the couch, "just my arms and shoulders are killing me from painting walls all day." He closed his eyes for a moment, but immediantly opened them when he felt his wife's hands on his shoulders. Even if they were married, her touch could still give his nerves a shock.

"Just relax," Margaret said as she began rotating his shoulders. Mordecai took a deep breath, and allowed Margaret to continue the massage. After only five minutes, the bluejay was completely in bliss.

"Margaret." "Hm?" "You're amazing."

**22. Karaoke **

The way her voice got stronger and she stood straighter when she really got into the song. The way the spotlight shone on her violet feathers. The way her voice echoed through his ears. Robbie would never admit this to anyone, but he didn't just like Maddie's singing, he _adored _it.

"Robbie? Dude, it's your turn!" Robbie snapped out of his gaze, and smiled at his friend. He took the microphone, and stood in front of the tv, picking a song from the video game's menu.

"I bet I'll get a better score than you," he said, just to pretend like it was a competition. Maddie just smiled back, silently agreeing to the challenge.

**23. Fix It**

No couple was without their fights, and Rigby and Eileen were no exception. Tonight, they had a big one, and Rigby had stomped off, leaving Eileen all alone since Robbie was over at Mordecai's house.

The mole woman sighed. She knew fights were perfectly normal, but that still didn't make her heart hurt any less when they happened. Catching her off guard, Eileen heard the door open, and Rigby walked into the living room. His ears and tail were low, and in his paws was a bouquet of flowers. He looked up at his wife. "I'm sorry," he said as he held out the flowers, "but, will this fix it?"

Eileen smiled, and wrapped her arms around the raccoon. "Don't you always fix it?" she replied.

**24. Surprise**

"Hey babe," Muscleman said as he walked into his trailer. His girlfriend was sitting on the couch. She looked excited and scared at the same time. "What's up?"

"Lumpkin," Starla started to say, "I'm pregnant!" Muscleman said nothing, and Starla bit her lip. She figured he would say something, or at least make another one of his jokes. But imagine her surprise when she saw her boyfriend's eyes get glassy. "Mitch, are you crying?"

"No! I-I'm just sweating from my eyes!" Muscleman insisted. Starla simply smiled and hugged him. As they held each other close, Starla felt his hand on her stomach. It was at that moment she knew that they would be a very happy family.

**25. Otaku **

"Hey! Do you guys want to watch this new anime dvd I got yesterday?" Kimi asked. Robbie smiled but Maddie shook her head.

"I'm not allowed to watch anime," she replied, "my dad kinda had a bad experience with it." "But that was your dad," Kimi insisted, "I'm sure you'll be fine with it." The young bird smiled. A little anime couldn't hurt her. Besides, what could happen?

Several hours later, Mordecai noticed the light on in his daughter's room. "Hey, don't you think you should be getting ready for bed, Maddie," he asked.

"Just one more episode," Maddie sleepily replied. The bluejay then noticed what was playing on her computer. "Oh no," he said.

**(Lol, that perfectly describes how I've been the past couple days. Also, 'Otaku' is a Japanese name for a person who's like a megafan of anime and manga) **

**26. Punchies**

When ever someone saw Maddie and Robbie play punchies and when Robbie took his turn, they would always say the same thing. "Hey, you're not allowed to hit a girl!"

And Robbie would always reply with, "She's not just _a _girl, she's my best friend." With that, the game would continue without anymore questions.

**27. Loud (Inspired by 'Think Positive')**

After knowing the gumball machine for nearly thirty years, Pops finally got to meet his family. Needless to say, it was an... interesting experience. The lolliman rubbed his ears, trying to get the ringing to stop.

"Sorry about my family," Benson apologized, "Sometimes they forget how to use their inside voices." But Pops just giggled.

"They're quite nice," he smiled, "But you may have to teach me how to be loud so I may fit in better."

"Nah, you don't have to be loud," Benson replied with a small smile, "I'll just be quiet with you."

**28. Copycat **

"Skips, could you please clean the fountain?"

"_Skips, could you please clean the fountain?" _Benson turned around and saw two four year olds, desperately trying to keep from giggling. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you guys copying me?" "_Are you guys copying me?" _Maddie and Robbie repeated in unison. Benson gave them an unimpressed look.

"I'm annoying," he stated. _"I'm annoy-, Hey!" _The gumball machine chuckled as the pair glared at him. Game, set and match.

**29. Tease**

Everyday it was the same old thing. Mikey would call them names, shove them in the halls, and do whatever he could to annoy them. He knew Maddie and Robbie hated it, but that was just part of the fun. They were like cousins to Mikey, which meant he was allowed to tease them.

That's why when he saw another eighth grader (not one of his friends) teasing them, he immediantly told the kid to back off. "Uh, thanks Mikey," Maddie said. "Yeah, thanks dude," Robbie added.

"I only told him to knock it off so I could start teasing you," Mikey insisted, "Now, should I start with names, or insults?" With a roll of their eyes, the two sixth graders walked away. Mikey just smiled. Yeah, he cared about them a little, but that definitely didn't mean he had to be nice to them.

At least, not all of the time.

**30. Book**

Margaret and Eileen smiled as they sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee. In the living room, where the two six year olds had a tent set up for their sleepover, they could hear Mordecai and Rigby telling another story from the park.

"And then, the hotdogs got this giant bag of barbeque sauce, and tried to eat me and the rest of the guys at the park!" They heard a couple gasps.

"But don't worry, I grabbed a bottle of mustard and showed those hotdogs who's boss! Those dogs were so tasty, they couldn't even stop themselves from eating themselves!" They heard a couple giggles, and the two best friends giggled along with them.

"You know, those two could probably fill a whole book with all those stories from the park," Margaret said with a smile. If they ever did have the attention span to write that book, she would definitely read it. If anything, it would definitely be an interesting read.

**31. First**

It seemed like ever since they met, Maddie and Robbie were always competing with each other. It was a friendly competition, but that didn't mean they didn't try their best.

The two were always competing for first. First one to lose a tooth, first one to get the new toy, first one finish their drawing, first one to win whatever game they were playing at the time.

The only time they weren't trying for first, was whenever they took a nap together and tried to see who could stay up the longest. Which unfortunately meant a lot of trouble for their parents. Thank goodness the competition phase soon faded away... mostly.

**32. Corny**

"Blech!" Robbie looked over at his friend, who's pizza slice had a string of cheese that looked long enough to stretch around the kitchen. "This pizza's good, but they always put too much cheese on it," said Maddie.

"So, I guess you're pretty cheesed off about it, huh?" The bird groaned. "Why did you have to get your dad's corny sense of humor?" she asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It's not corny!" Robbie yelled for what felt like the hundredth time. Okay, maybe his jokes were a little corny. But he knew that one day he would catch Maddie offguard with one of his jokes, and Robbie would finally get her to laugh at it.

**33. Fish**

Benson rubbed his temples. The koi pond seemed like a good idea at the time! It really did! "Only _your kids_could manage to do something like this!"

"Hey, don't blame our kids!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai 'hmph hmph'd in agreement. "Yeah, It could've been the fish you bought! Maybe they were magic or something!"

"Hey, Daddy!" Mordecai, Rigby and Benson looked up at the voice. Maddie and Robbie were sitting on top of one of the few gigantic koi fish in the area. "Could you please get us some more food for the fishies!" Maddie asked, "We're all out!"

Benson looked back at the elder bird and raccoon with a 'See my point?' look on his face. "Well, uh... STOP TALKIIIING!"

**34. Two of a Kind**

Mikey was the eldest, and the most like his father. Sammi was the youngest (technically since she was born three minutes after her twin brother) and the little princess of the family. So, where did Matt fit in? He was technically the middle child, and while he could be just as tough as his father and older brother, he was also different and could be really quiet at times.

One day, Matt was just sitting in his room, silently playing with his toys. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill in the room. "Hey Matt," moaned a voice. Matt looked up and saw his godfather, High Five Ghost. "Hi Fives," Matt replied. The two said nothing, and for a few moments, they felt awkward being with each other. Not knowing what else to do, Fives picked up one of Matt's toys and silently played with it. Matt smiled and began playing along.

Within minutes, the two were playing their own game of superheroes and supervillains, but almost completely in silence. Matt smiled, and knew that whenever he was in a quiet mood and felt hidden in between his siblings, there was someone else just as hidden. Only together could they feel like something more.

**(I had to get Fives in this story somehow, and I kinda figured he would have a strong relationship with at least one of his godkids).**

**35. Species**

"Hey dude, I just realized," Maddie randomly said as she and Robbie sat outside, trying to think of something to do, "Your parents are a raccoon and a mole. So aren't you technically a Raccoon Mole?"

"I guess," Robbie replied, "different species can have kids, and the kids can either take after one parent or both. I kinda take after both since I have my dad's face and tail, but my mom's fur." Robbie thought for a moment. "Since your parents are a bluejay and a cardinal, aren't you a whole different species."

"I guess," Maddie replied. The two were silent for a moment. "What kind of species is Muscleman?"

"... I have no idea."

**(Seriously, what is he? He looks human, but he has green skin, and his brother apparently lives in the underworld - see epi 'My Mom'. So... okay, I have no idea, lol) **

**36. Pool**

"Okay kids! Jump in!" Mordecai shouted. Maddie and Robbie cheered as they jumped into the small kiddie pool, which to them seemed as big as a 'grown-ups' swimming pool.

"Man, I wish I was a kid so I could do stuff like this again," Rigby thought out loud. "What are you talking about, dude," Mordecai said, "you're small enough to swim in there." The bluejay started to laugh, and stopped when he felt two hands push him into the kiddie pool. As he spit out the water, he heard a trio of laughs, with a certain raccoon's laugh being the loudest.

"Oh, you are _so _going to get it!" Mordecai yelled as he grabbed the hose. "Uh oh," Rigby said before running away. The two kids laughed as their dads chased each other around the yard. Yep, just another summer day.

**37. Fireflies**

The ten year old bird watched as lights floated all around her. She always liked watching the fireflies fly around. A song popped into her head, and after looking around to make sure no one could hear her, she began to sing. "You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep. 'Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere-"

"You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare." Maddie spun around and saw Robbie behind her. She immediantly became quiet and blushed. She always hated people hearing her sing. "You don't have to stop singing," the raccoon told her, "It's a nice song, even if it's not the stuff I normally listen to."

With an encouraging smile, he made Maddie smile back and together, they sang the next verse. "I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems."

**38. Nervous**

He was a wreck, a total wreck! Was his jacket on right? Was his tie straight? Was he sweating? Oh God, if he had sweat stains under his arms there would be no way he could go out there! How the heck did Rigby do this? Yeah, he was nervous too, but compared to Mordecai, Rigby had been the king of calm!

"Yo, Mordecai? Dude, are you ready?" Speak of the devil. "Dude, I don't think I can do this," Mordecai said, "I feel like I'm going to have a freaking heart attack! What if I do something stupid like say the vows wrong or drop the ring or-?"

"Dude, just shut up." Mordecai stopped talking. "Dude, you're marrying the girl that you've been chasing after for, like, years! You're supposed to be happy and all the crap! So stop worrying about every little thing, get out there, and get married before she gets tired of waiting for you. It's a miracle she hasn't yet." Despite the rudeness in his friend's voice, Mordecai smiled.

"Thanks dude," he said, holding out his fist. The two fist bumped, and then took their places at the altar. As soon as they were in place, the wedding march started, and the beautiful bride began to walk down the aisle.

**39. Maze**

Robbie turned another corner, and became even more frightened. All these bookshelves looked the same to the four year old. He just wanted to find the book about trains he saw while his mom was working. Another librarian took it over here, and he wanted to find it. But now, all he wanted was to find his way out of here.

He turned another corner, but just another empty aisle filled with books on shelves. His eyes began to fill with water. "Mommy!" he cried. In only a few seconds, Eileen had found him and was holding him in her arms. "Sweetie, why did you run off?"

"I-I wanted to find the train book," he replied, wiping his eyes. Eileen smiled, and carried him over to a certain shelf. She found the book, and the two spent the rest of the afternoon reading together. Robbie smiled. With his mommy there with him, the library didn't seem so big and confusing. Maybe he would have to come again sometime.

**40. Empty**

There were times after Mordecai and Rigby left when Benson felt as if there was something missing in the house. It was too quiet, too normal, too regular. Sure he had Pops and Skips, and there were always troublemakers at the park, but that never really filled the void.

"I can't believe I actually miss them," Benson said to himself. But there was no denying it. He missed the slackers. But then, their kids came along. Unique and different, yet they could be so much like their fathers at times, it was scary.

Whenever Benson was asked to babysit, despite acting like he was annoyed, he secretly always enjoyed it. They were loud, they could cause trouble, and they could even be annoying. But sometimes, that's just what Benson needed.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**41. Fly **

Maddie was always envious of flying birds. It wasn't like they were her sworn enemy or anything, she could enjoy their bright colors and cheery songs as much as the next guy. But sometimes, if she was practicing her batting and a certain bird kept flying over the field, mocking her, she would maybe try to hit it. But only once or twice!

"You can always hang glide, that's kinda like flying," Robbie told her one day.

"And where exactly can I find hang gliding in Twin Pines?" Maddie asked.

"Well, give me some books of the area and I think I can find something," Robbie replied. Maddie couldn't help but smile. "Whatever you say, Robbiepedia."

**42. Hang**

"I told you I could climb all the way up here!" Robbie shouted as he sat on the top branch of the tallest oak tree in the park.

"Cool!" Maddie shouted back, "So, how are you gonna get down?"

The raccoon blinked, and then looked down. Straight down. At the fifty foot drop. "Uhhh."

"I'll go get, Skips."

**43. Weekend**

The weekend Eileen went to the state capital for a small vacation, Rigby and Robbie were confident that they could handle themselves. They knew that the house woukd stay clean, and everything would be fine. But that night, there were a couple boxes of pizza and a box of cookies on the floor. "Eh, it'll be fine," Rigby said. After all, it was just a couple boxes.

Two days later, those 'couple boxes' became an ocean of trash, dirty clothes, candy wrappers, junk mail, magazines, newspapers, food boxes and empty soda bottles that Rigby and Robbie had to dig their way through. Once they finally made it to the safety of the couch, the two raccoons looked around.

"Okay, maybe we should clean up a little," Rigby said.

**44. Old School**

"Why does everything look all weird?" Maddie asked.

"It's not weird! It's retro!" Mordecai argued.

"How come there's no music?" Robbie asked, "All I hear is beeps."

"That is the music!" Rigby replied, exasperated.

Maybe Margaret and Eileen were right, maybe four was too young to introduce the kids to video games. They definitely couldn't appreciate the awesome games of the 80's. Maybe when they were older, hopefully.

**45. Pretend**

Dressed in cardboard armor, the two five year olds looked over the valley. This park was their kingdom. They were knights, strong and proud (and totally awesome!) Benson was the king, Pops was the other king. Skips was a wizard, and the old green house was an emerald castle.

The two knights promised that they would always love their kingdom. They would protect it from monsters, explore every inch of the vast fields and forests, and have the greatest adventure of their lives! "Maddie! Robbie! Snacktime!" Pops shouted.

...Right after snacks.

**46. Breakfast (This relates to chapter 24 of 'It Runs in the Family')**

The nine year old bird smiled as she turned on the oven. She was going to surprise her mother with a birthday breakfast. Mordecai was still asleep, Maddie didn't even try to wake her up. She wanted to make this breakfast all by herself. Besides, she had seen her parents run the oven tons of times! So, she poured the muffin batter (which was a box of muffin mix, a bunch of water, and two eggs, shells included) into the little cups. She spilled a little, but she figured it would be fine.

"What do I do with the rest?" Maddie asked herself. She looked over at the microwave and got an idea. The microwave might make the rest of the muffin batter into a muffin cake! What a great idea!

40 minutes, one batch of burnt muffins and one splattered microwave later, Maddie didn't think breakfast was such a good idea after all. "Next time sweetie, please wake your dad up to help," Margaret told her daughter. Maddie nodded, and then sighed. Well, at least the birthday card she made didn't burn or explode.

**47. Oldest**

Mikey didn't care about schoolwork, he would get by. He didn't care about cleaning his room, he liked it the way it was. He didn't care about helping teachers put up decorations or pass out papers at school. Isn't that what the teachers are paid for, to do that stuff?

The seven year old didn't really care about anything other than himself. Well, correction, one thing. Mikey looked into the two identical cribs where he saw his new brother and sister sleeping. "I'm your big brother now," he told them quietly, "and I'm not gonna let anyone be mean to you guys."

And that was promise Mikey cared about keeping.

**48. Strike**

"Okay Maddie," said Mordecai, "I know you can hit it. Here we go!" The bluejay gently threw the baseball at his seven year old daughter. Maddie swung, but missed it by a couple inches. She pouted. "It's okay. Maybe we can try again tomorrow."

"No!" Maddie shouted, "Daddy, I want to keep trying! I want to hit the ball so I can play baseball when I grow up! Please throw it again, please!" Mordecai smiled at his daughter's determination. She was too cute to resist. "Alright, one more time!" Mordecai grabbed the ball, got into position, and threw it.

Crack! The ball flew over Mordecai's head. "Whoa! I can't believe it!" he said happily, "Maddie, you did-!" But then, he saw where the ball was heading. The baseball crashed through a second story window, completely shattering it. "Okay, how about we go home?" Mordecai said before scooping up his daughter and running towards his car. He would come back to the park later to apologize, right after Benson had a chance to cool down.

The two birds sat in silence, until Maddie said "I hit the ball, Daddy." Mordecai smiled and ruffled her violet feathers. "You sure did, Maddie."

**49. Concert**

Benson couldn't believe he had to drag these old things out again. But, it would be fun to play again. Sitting down at his drums, he looked up at the two kids in awe.

"Wow," they said, smiling. Benson smirked.

"You guys haven't seen anything yet," he said as he raised his arms. He clicked his drumsticks three times before spinning them and starting a steady beat. By the time he was done playing (he must've had to do several encores), Benson was tired, but the applause from Maddie and Robbie made it all worth it.

**50. Hands**

Robbie cursed under his breath. Good thing his mom wasn't here, she had ears like a cat when it came to words like that. "What happened?" Maddie asked.

"I broke my glasses," Robbie replied, "I was holding them and they fell. They survived the fall, but not the stampede of seventh graders." He squinted and sighed. "I can barely see two feet in front of me."

"Well then, it's a good thing we share most of our classes." Maddie grabbed her friend's hand, and led him to their fourth period class. Robbie said nothing. He was just trying to ignore the butterflies now fluttering in his stomach.

**51. History (Inspired by the episode 'Go Viral')**

When Maddie and Robbie were assigned to do a project on their family history, they decided the best thing to do was search the internet. Type in a few names, read the results. Simple, right? They had no idea they would find this.

"I can't believe our dads went inside the actual internet!" Maddie said in disbelief.

"How is that even possible?" Robbie asked. But as the video neared the end, they went from gaping in awe to laughing their heads off. "Oh man, we're so gonna show Mikey that video tomorrow!"

"No wonder it has so many hits," Maddie replied, still laughing. She then noticed a video in the recommended videos. It was call 'Never Scare Muscleman' and the thumbnail had a picture of Muscleman and Rigby. "I wonder what this is?" she asked, "Only one way to find out." Click.

**52. Picture**

Skips skipped through living room, towards the kitchen. It was a hot July day, and the yeti remembered that there was one can of grape soda left. But as he skipped past the wall, he stopped. Something was different. There was now a framed picture on the wall.

He was in the middle. Benson and Pops were next to him. On Benson's side was Mordecai and Rigby's families, while on Pops' side was Muscleman's family. Benson had his mouth opened but was looking at the camera, which meant he was yelling but noticed the camera just before it went off. The kids of each family were looking at each other and sticking their tongues out at one another.

Most people wouldn't even think the people in this group were even friends. A gumball machine, a yeti, a lolliman, green humans, ghosts, birds, racoons. Skips shook his head. "I have the weirdest family ever," he said as he skipped towards the kitchen, a small smile on his face, and it wasn't just because he was getting the last soda.

**53. Napkin**

As he waited for his date to show up, Mordecai was doodling on a napkin. The people who sat here before left their pen, and since they were probably long gone, Mordecai figured it would be okay to use. He started off drawing random objects but eventually drew a head. Then a face, a beautiful face. A beautiful dress, shiny feathers, a pretty smile. He could almost hear her voice.

"Mordecai?" The bluejay jumped, and blushed. He tried to hide the napkin, but the scarlet bird had already seen it. She smiled. "Nice drawing," she commented. Mordecai gave a shy laugh. Unknown to the bluejay, right before they left Margaret pocketed the napkin and took it home with her.

"And that's where I got this," Margaret said, smiling at the napkin, sitting on her office desk along with photos of her family. Maddie smiled. Even she had to admit that was a cute story.

**54. Embarrassing **

The door slammed open, and Maddie stomped in. "Hey Maddie," Mordecai greeted. Maddie only growled and headed towards her room. Margaret walked in, looking tired. "What happened?" the curious bluejay asked, "I mean, I know she hates shopping but what could make her that angry?"

"She's not angry, just embarrassed," answered Margaret, "We were shopping for a certain article of clothing." Mordecai gave her a curious look. So much for being the smart one. Margaret whispered the answer in her husband's ear. He had his head in his hands a second later.

"Okay, I really didn't need to know that," Mordecai groaned. Margaret gave her husband a pat on the back. "You'll make it through," Margaret encouraged, though in the back of her mind, she was a little worried for her husband. He had no idea what he would have to deal with in the next three years.

**(Ah, the gifts of having a teenage daughter XD)**

**55. Football**

Mikey groaned in frusteration. With Maddie's height and Robbie's speed, they were unstoppable.

"No fair!" he shouted, "It's two against one!"

"Aren't you the one who said you could beat us by yourself?" Maddie asked with a smirk.

"Just shut up and throw me the ball!"

**56. Scary Movie**

"Are you sure you want to watch this one, Robbie?" Rigby asked. The eight year old nodded his head. The elder raccoon sighed. "Okay, but promise me you won't get too scared. Your mom will kill me if this movie gives you nightmares." Rigby got out his wallet and paid for the two tickets.

Two hours later, Robbie walked out of the theatres. "That was dumb," the young raccoon said, "why did they go upstairs if the monster was chasing them? Wouldn't outside be safer? The monster didn't even look scary, right Dad? ...Dad?" Robbie looked up, and in the light of the sun could he see how pale his father looked. Robbie poked his arm, and Rigby jumped.

"DON'T EAT ME!" he shouted before realizing who it was. Robbie laughed. "You're so funny, Dad." Rigby gave a nervous laugh. "Uh right, ha ha, that was totally a joke, ha ha."

**57. Drive**

"Please Skips! Please!" The yeti sighed, and skipped away. "Aw man, I told you we asked too many times," Robbie said, pouting and crossing his arms. "You're the one who said he would give in," Maddie replied. She then sighed. "We should've known he wouldn't trust a couple of ten year olds with-..."

Maddie stopped. They both heard the rumble of an engine. Over the horizon, they could see Skips driving towards them in a golf cart that looked about ten years old. "It won't go past fifteen miles for hour, and I think you two know not to drive close to rivers and main roads."

The kids smiled. "Thank you so much, Skips! You're so awesome!" As they hopped into the cart and drove away, Skips smiled. So what if he was going soft, he would take this life anyday.

**58. Dressed to Impress (Note: this gag has been done so many times, but I can't help but use it just because we all know it will happen)**

Tonight was the night. Their honeymoon. Mordecai of course was excited, but tried to stay calm and cool. "Oh Mordecai?" The bluejay smiled. "Yes?" he answered.

"I think it's about time we start tonight off right," she said before walking in. She was wearing a lacey, pink bra and panties, her red feathers all ruffled. Mordecai didn't even blink. Margaret giggled. "You like it?" Mordecai didn't answer, he just kept staring. "Uh, Mordecai?" Margaret walked over and poked him. The bluejay fell to the floor, stiff. "Mordecai!"

"So you fainted on your honeymoon! HAHAHA! Oh my God, dude!"

"Shut up!" Mordecai shouted at the laughing raccoon. He sighed. There was no way he was ever going to live this one down.

**59. Drink**

Deciding to have a Guys' Night Out, everyone went to McHooligan's for drinks. They all laughed at another one of Benson's drunken monologues. "He's like a whole different dude," Rigby commented to Pops, "I almost wish he was like this all the time. He's a lot nicer."

"Oh no," Pops said, "He's just as nice when he's not intoxicated." The lolliman smiled at his companion. "You just have to get to know him."

**60. Veggies**

"C'mon Robbie! You have to eat them, dude!" The three year old crossed his arms and stuck his nose up.

"Maybe if you eat one, he'll eat one too," suggested Eileen. "Fine," replied Rigby as he picked up a piece of brocolli. He ate the whole piece, and swallowed it after a few seconds. Robbie did the same thing.

"See, I knew you could get him to eat," Eileen said with a smile. Just then, she heard the dryer go off and left the room. As soon as she left, Rigby and Robbie looked at each other and said the same thing.

"Blech!"

**Sorry this is a day late. Please review, and I'll have the next twenty up sometime next week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait. (I only posted this notice on 'It Runs in the Family') I had two major projects to do, but now they're finished and I'm back in business! So, let's get started!**

**61. Rain**

The gray clouds loomed over head, rain showering down over the small city. You could hear the slight rumble of thunder, and the rain grew harder by the minute.

But underneith a soft blanket, two five year olds couldn't care less about the rain. "Wow, did you see this!" Robbie asked, pointing at the comic book page.

"Can you read what it says?" Maddie asked. Robbie bit his lip. "Not yet," he replied, "but I will!"

"Well, Daddy said it's supposed to rain all week, so we've got time to learn together!" Maddie smiled. With that, they flipped to the next page.

**62. Spill**

Mordecai carefully poured three cups, two with soda and one with juice. Balancing his cups in his hands perfectly, Mordecai turned and took a step. Unfortunately, Sammi ran out in front of him. The three cups slipped out of his hands, and Sammi got covered in soda and juice. She looked stunned. "Um, sor-" Before Mordecai could finish, the little green skinned girl let out a high pitched scream.

Still screaming (much to the dismay of everyone at the party), Sammi ran towards the one person who would help her. As soon as she reached the table where he was sitting, Muscleman cleaned her face with a soft napkin. Cleaned up and no longer screaming, Sammi gave her dad a smile. "Thanks Daddy!" she said sweetly.

"No problem, Princess," Muscleman replied as he stood up. He gave his daughter a pat on the head, grabbed his full cup of soda, and walked towards a certain bluejay.

**63. Pictures**

Margaret couldn't believe it. Eileen was surprised, but took it with good humor. Mordecai and Rigby couldn't help but laugh. Skips stayed stoick, as if he knew something like this would happen. Pops thought it looked fine, while Benson thought it looked like a disaster but didn't say anything.

No matter what the reaction was to their school pictures, Maddie and Robbie always said the same thing.

"Don't ask. Just, don't ask."

**64. Report (based off a real experience)**

She stood in front of the class, all the eyes on her. Her hands were shaking, her face was hot, and she felt her eyes begin to water. 'Why am so nervous? It's just a stupid 5th grade report.' Even so, she still felt terrified.

"Psst!" She looked over to her right, and saw Robbie. He gave her a smile, and a thumbs up, silently saying 'You'll be fine.'

Maddie smiled back. "Hm hm." She would definitely thank Robbie later, but right now (thanks to his help) she had a report to give.

**65. Lunch**

Kimi and Greg were at a Newspaper Club Pizza Party. Robbie was at home sick, and Maddie had to make up work so she was studying in the library. So, Taylor was sitting at their usual table all alone. But really it wasn't too bad, no one was bothering her or anything. "Hey!" The fox jumped, and looked at the short boy next to her.

"Can I sit here?" Mikey asked. Taylor blinked. "Um, S-sure," she answered, moving a strand of black hair out of her face. Mikey sat down with his lunch, trying not to look at her.

"Don't think I'm sittin' her cause I want to," Mikey said (a little too) quickly, "My friends aren't here and I need a place to text where the teachers won't catch me." The two stayed silent the rest of the lunch period. When it ended, the two said a quick goodbye and went their seperate ways.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Taylor said to herself with a smile. Not too bad at all.

**(I have no idea where this came from XD Opposites attract I guess)**

**66. Career**

"Whoa!" Robbie's tail wildly twitched back and forth as he watched the giant yellow monster chew up the bags of trash. "Dad! You have the coolest job ever!" Rigby smiled at his seven year old.

"Yeah, I do," he said with a cocky attitude. Garbage man wasn't exactly the coolest job according to most people. But that didn't really matter today. "Hey, you wanna feed it some more?" "Yeah!"

Together, the two raccoons lifted the bag of trash and threw it into the garbage truck. They cheered as the truck munched away. "Best 'Take your kid to work' day ever!"

**67. Gum**

"Ow! Owwwww!" Maddie howled as her hair was pulled harder.

"Hey, at least you only have feathers, think about how I feel!" Robbie shouted before letting out another yell. "Dad! That hurts!"

As Mordecai and Rigby tried to pull their kids apart, Pops was looking at the floor while Benson was pinching the brim of his nose. "And this, is why I didn't want you to give the kids gum," the gumball machine said.

**68. Help**

Skips rubbed his temples. Why is it that after hundreds of years he still couldn't figure this out?

"Skips? What's wrong?" "Are you okay?" The yeti looked up and saw his two favorite students walk in.

"Eh, it's nothing," Skips replied tiredly. He would figure it out, eventually. The two walked over, and looked at the computer on Skips' desk. "Did you try hitting the 'Esc' button?" Robbie asked. Before Skips had a chance to answer, Maddie reached over and pressed the key. Instantly, the screen went back to normal.

"... I appreciate the help, but please don't tell anyone about this. It's been a long day, alright?" The kids just simply smiled at the yeti.

**Oh Skips XD When it comes to computers, he reminds me so much of my dad, lol**

**69. Motherhood**

"Oh Eileen, I'm so happy for you!" Eileen smiled as she patted her currently flat (but not for long) belly. "You're going to be a great mother! I just know it!" Margaret said happily. She always was the positive one. The cardinal looked away from Eileen, and her smile faultered, just a little.

"I wonder when it's going to be my turn," she said, sounding distant, "I wonder if Mordecai even wants kids. I mean, we've never really talked about it but..." The scarlet bird stopped talking when she felt a hand on her arm.

"You know how sweet Mordecai is, of course he'll want kids," Eileen said with a smile, "and you two will make great parents." Margaret smiled back, and the two best friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking about baby showers and future playdates.

**70. Grandpa**

"Daddy?" Mordecai and Rigby were over at the park house, visiting Benson and Pops (Skips was currently on vacation). The kids were outside playing, but they had come inside for some reason. "Yeah?" Mordecai asked, "What is it?"

"Well, me and Robbie just remembered our teacher told us to make a family tree," Maddie explained, "and we wanted to know: Are Pops and Skips and Benson apart of our family?"

"Well, yeah." "Of course." Mordecai and Rigby answered. "So, does that mean they're like our grandpas or something?" Robbie asked. The two dads instantly began to snicker. While Pops didn't mind at all, Benson felt a little embarrassed.

"Uh, you guys can just call me Benson," Benson insisted. "Okay Grandpa Benson," the two six year olds said in unison before happily walking away. Mordecai and Rigby looked at Benson, trying their best not to laugh. The gumball machine glared at the two. "Go ahead," he said, his gumballs turning red, "Call me Grandpa, see what happens."

**71. Race**

"You're not gonna win this time, furball!"

"That's what you think!" Even in the hot summer weather, neither kid ever turned down a challenge to a race. As the end of the sidewalk got near, Maddie switched gears on her bike, and reached it first.

"Well, looks like I won," the twelve year old bird said smugly.

"Hm hm," Robbie replied, "Joke's on you, the score's still 89 to 34." "I can still catch up... eventually."

**72. Hampster**

"I can't believe you lost him."

"You were watching him too you know!" A voice cleared it's throat, and the two twelve year olds looked up. "What are you guys doing?" Skips asked.

"Well, our science teacher asked us to watch the class hampster, and we-" Maddie started to say, but was cut off by a scream from Benson (although, it could've been mistaken for Pops. It was certainly high enough).

"Oh, nevermind," said Robbie, "we found him."

**73. Torture**

"Where is the tower?"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU! GEESH, JUST LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Mordecai rolled his eyes as his friend yelled at the tv again. "Dude, she can't hear you," the bluejay reminded, "and even if she could she would just ignore you. It's working for me."

"How do they think this is educational!" Rigby shouted, "this is torture!"

"Well, at least the kids enjoy it," Mordecai replied, refering to the two toddlers watching the television show.

"As soon as Robbie gets old enough, I'm showing him what real tv is!" Rigby said, ignoring Mordecai, "Because there is _no way _I'm watching this stuff for ten more years!"

**74. School**

Ever since Maddie and Robbie had started middle school, it had been a whole new experience.

Huge assignments, small assignments. New friends, new annoyances. Learning new things, listening to boring lessons again. There were days where everything went their way, making for a great day. There were days where they had to deal with crap from the eighth graders or boring lectures, and the day felt like an eternity long. And there were days when it would just be everything in between.

No matter what happened each day, what changed or what became a daily experience, the bottom line never changed. It was still school.

And they still had six more years of it.

**75. Sleepover (okay, I'm kinda cheating on this one, this was part of a short story I included on one of my drawings, but I thought it would be cute to include it)**

Every once in a while, the kids would sleepover at the park house, spending the night playing old video games and snacking. One time, Benson went downstairs to get a drink. "Oh Benson," Pops, already downstairs, said quietly but happily, "isn't that precious?"

Benson looked, and couldn't help but smile. Maddie and Robbie were asleep on the couch, but instead of laying opposite ends like they usually would, they were leaning on each other, cuddling under the blanket. Benson knew it probably happened by accident, and in the morning they would be embarrassed and deny that it ever happened. But it was still cute.

"We should go back upstairs, we wouldn't want to wake them," suggested Pops.

"Uh, I'll be up in a sec, Pops," replied Benson. The lolliman nodded, and then climbed up the stairs once again. Benson then went into another room, and came back with a cell phone in his hands. Quickly and secretly, he took a picture of the two kids on the couch. He smiled. He would have to remember to send this picture to Maddie and Robbie's parents, and the rest of their little park 'family'.

**76. Bunny**

Maddie couldn't help but stare at the chocolate rabbit in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, his face covered in melted chocolate. Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said honestly, "the chocolate's great, but... it's just something about the happy bunny in a dress and apron."

Robbie swallowed. "Yeah, it does kinda give off a weird feeling," the raccoon thought, studying the box, "Like, deja vu or something." ... "Eh, probably nothing." With that, the kids continued eating their chocolate.

**This was a throwback to Ch. 2 of 'IRitF' btw**

**77. Moon**

It was a warm summer night. Maddie and Robbie were sitting on the lawn, talking and trying to catch random fireflies while Mordecai and Rigby sat on the porch and played head-to-head on their DS's, something they hadn't had the chance to do in a while. Eventually getting bored, the two twelve year olds walked over to their fathers.

"Wow, the moon looks pretty tonight," Maddie commented.

"Did you know that there's a basketball themed castle inside the moon?" Mordecai asked. The two looked at him as if he were crazy.

"There's also a giant monster, and some baby ducks on the moon too," Rigby added. The kids looked at them curiously. "But, you guys don't want to hear about that," Mordecai said with a smile.

"Yes we do!" "Come on dude, tell us!" Pretending to be annoyed, Mordecai sighed and said, "Alright, if you guys really want to hear it..."

**78. Anniversary**

Margaret scowled. Mordecai had promised he would be home early tonight. They had already missed their reservation at the Sunset Lounge, the 2nd most romantic restaurant in town (but in Margaret's opinion, it was the most romantic since it had a view of the sunset, which had already set).

*Ring ring! Ring ring!* "What!" Margaret snapped. ... "Why do you want me to come outside?" ... "Mordecai, I don't know what you're up to..." The bird walked outside, and around to the back of her house, "But whatever it is, it's not going to make me forget about..."

Margaret never got to finish. She dropped the phone as soon as she saw the sight in front of her. A mini waterfall, flowers, candles, a 5 star dinner for two, Pops playing a beautiful melody on his piano, and to top it all off, a beautiful painting of a sunset that would never go down. She saw her husband, looking handsome in a tux and smiling at her.

"Happy anniversary Margaret," he said smoothly (even though his heart was racing a mile a minute. But then again, that's just Mordecai).

**79. Bet**

Robbie couldn't help but giggle at his friend. Her hat was just ridiculous! Not that he didn't already know that.

The violet bird sighed. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up Furball. You just better hope you don't lose the next bet."

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to it."

**80. Crossing a Line**

Ever since the three could talk, Mikey had always teased Maddie and Robbie. Whether it was the usual name calling or downright insulting them, or something more annoying like hitting them with paper balls or shoving them aside. While the two certainly didn't enjoy it, they got used to it after a while. That was just Mikey, it's what he did.

However, on the days when one of them was really upset about something, whether it was a hurt or sick family member or they were just really depressed about something, the green skinned eighth grader usually kept his mouth shut. Just because he teased them all the time didn't mean there wasn't a line, nor that he didn't respect it.

That also didn't mean that he wouldn't make up for it by teasing them the next day when they were feeling better.

**Another chapter done! Just twenty more to go (unless you want me to continue). Suggestions are still open. Even if you don't have an idea, just suggest a word or phrase or character(s). Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating this in like a month. I've been really busy with 'It Runs in the Family', which probably only has about ten to fifteen chapters left. But, now I'm focusing on this. Hope you all enjoy!**

**81. Ring**

"Um, Eileen?" "Yeah Rigby?" Her boyfriend looked down at the ground. "We've been going out for a while now, and you know..." Eileen's eyes widened. "I just figured since Mordecai and Margaret are getting married and Muscleman and Starla are already married, I thought maybe..." He pulled a circular piece of gold out of his jacket pocket, but it slipped and rolled down the hill and into the forest where they had camped so many times before.

"Shoot!" Rigby shouted. He looked back at Eileen. "Uh, give me two minutes, kay?" With that, he ran into the forest. Eileen smiled as he ran. This was the moment she had been waiting for her whole life. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was close enough.

"Stupid squirrel! Give me back my girlfriend's ring!" Laughing, Eileen quickly ran to help her now-fiance get her wedding ring back.

**82. Dress (as requested by bg52598)**

Mordecai was sure she would like it. 'I mean, what little girl didn't like dressing up like a princess?' he thought as he walked over to his daughter. "Happy birthday Maddie," Mordecai said to his now three year old daughter. Maddie looked at the bright pink striped box, and lifted the lid.

Inside was a small, pink princess dress that shone like the dresses in her fairytale books. But when she took out the dress, she saw that it was covered in soft fabric (it was a really fancy box). It felt so soft, Maddie lifted it up and placed it on her head, smiling. "Hat!" she shouted, "Thanks Daddy!" With all the presents now opened, she ran off to play with Robbie, leaving a stunned Mordecai.

"Maybe next year you should just get her another box," Rigby commented.

**83. Father**

Muscleman pulled up to the preschool in his rusted up car. As soon as he got out, his twin son and daughter ran towards him, with the other kids following and walking towards their own parents. "Hey guys, how was school?" Muscleman asked. "I caught some bugs, and made a cool picture!" Matt replied, holding up a picture of strong looking superheroes.

"And I had a tea party with Katie and Susie, and I won the best manners award!" Sammi added with a proud smile.

"That's awesome you guys," Muscleman replied, smiling at his kids. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little brown haired boy, looking at Sammi. "What are you looking at?" Muscleman asked the boy, no longer looking so nice.

"Um, n-nothing Mr. Sammi's dad!" the boy squeaked before running off. Muscleman smiled. He knew eventually his little princess would find a prince, but for now, Sammi was his little girl, and _only _his.

**84. Coffee**

The living room looked even worse than the time Mordecai and Rigby gave the kids chocolate. And that was just one room in Mordecai's house, which was nothing compared to the whole house at the park.

With the two kids finally calmed down and resting quietly, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Benson and Skips all looked at each other giving a silent vow never to leave the coffee maker unattended ever again. EVER.

**85. Pillow**

"Pops, I don't need to rest," Benson insisted, "and I only have a few more papers to..."

"My good man, you need to take a break," Pops said, kind but determined. The lolliman was a lot more patient than the gumball machine, it didn't mean he was more willing to back down when it came to something important. Sighing, Benson let Pops drag him to the couch and sit him down. He then turned on his old record player, and sat down on the couch. He closed his eyes, and listen to the melody travel around his head.

After a few relaxing minutes, Pops said, "Isn't this nice, my good man?" No response. That was strange. Pops was just about to ask again when he felt something land on his lap. Pops opened his eyes and saw that it was Benson's head. The poor guy was out like a light, his loud snoring making it evident that he really was exhausted. But Pops just smiled. He didn't mind Benson using him as a pillow.

He didn't mind at all.

**86. Guitar**

"So before, that was all fake?"

"Yeah, but now I've learned how to play for real," Mordecai insisted. Margaret smiled, and sat down next to her husband. "Well then, let's hear a song," she replied, getting close to him.

"Alright," he said. He did have a song in mind. It was one they both knew by heart. 'But I bet she's never heard it on acoustic guitar,' the bluejay thought as he picked up his guitar pick, saying a quick prayer that he would screw up.

"Hangin' with Margaret just feels so good, like I knew it wo-o-ould. Laughing together and havin' a blast, and I hope it lasts forever."

**87. Mission**

They spotted their target all the way across the cafeteria. With a quick nod, they both knew the plan. Maddie walked through the crowd of middle schools, quickly but not to fast as to raise suspicion. Robbie on the other hand took the more sneak route, weaving through the students on ground level, making it easy to blend in. Once they both reached the counter, they made a quick, smooth grab for the plates, and walked away just before other students noticed what was out and started forming a long line.

"Wow, you guys sure are serious about what you eat for lunch," Greg commented as the five friends sat down.

"When it comes to getting the best school food, we're always serious," Robbie replied as he and Maddie ate the not-school-quality-made-from-pizza-ingredients-from-a-restaurant pizza.

**88. Tearjerker**

It was movie night, and the whole family was together. Since it was the kids turn to pick, little six year old Maddie picked 'Disney's Beauty and the Beast'. Robbie and Mikey agreed, because they knew the movie had lots of action and funny parts too. As Benson put the dvd in the player, Margaret commented, "I swear, I cry everytime I see this movie."

"Seriously Margaret?" Rigby said as he, Muscleman, Benson and Mordecai chuckled (of course Mordecai tried to hide his laughter). Looking unimpressed, the three women and Skips shared a knowing look.

An hour and a half later, they were at the scene where the Beast was dying. And of course, all five guys (Skips had excused himself to get a drink) were staring at the screen with tears in their eyes. They all glanced at each other, and quickly wiped their eyes. "Don't say anything, maybe they won't notice," Rigby whispered.

"We can hear you guys crying from over here!" Starla said. "Dang it," Rigby, Mordecai, Benson and Muscleman all said in unison. They had a feeling they would get teased about this for a _very _long time.

**89. Assassin**

"Target sighted?" Maddie asked her partner in crime.

"No, I don't see Jay or Coon anywhere," Robbie said, trying to make his voice sound deep and tough like a general. The two twelve year olds looked out from behind a tree. They couldn't see their dads or Muscleman anywhere. But then, Robbie spotted a target just as worthy. He smiled. "Request permission to change targets?"

Maddie looked up, and smiled. "Request granted." The two began to creep up the grassy hill, getting their weapons ready. But as soon as they got close enough to fire, the gumball machine turned around. He had a smile on his face, and was armed with a water gun connected to the garden hose. Obviously he had heard about their game. "Good try," he said, lifting the water gun, "But no."

"Retreat!" The kids ran away, screaming with laughter and trying to dodge Benson' s attacks.

**90. Curious**

Mordecai and Rigby were just sitting on Mordecai's couch playing the latest video game while eight year old Maddie and Robbie were in Maddie's room playing action figures. "Dude, there's no way you're gonna win," Rigby said as he pressed the A button, making his character fire an attack.

"Dude, do you know how often I play this game?" Mordecai asked, feeling confident, "There is nothing I can't handle. I'm going to win." "Dad?" Mordecai paused the game and the two dads turned to look at the two kids. "Yeah Maddie?" the bluejay asked with a smile.

"We were wondering, where do babies come from?" Maddie asked, with Robbie agreeing with a nod.

"... Margaret!"

**91. Meme**

They both heard their kids laughing from Maddie's room. The two dads walked in. "Hey guys, what're you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"We're just looking up some funny videos," Maddie replied. "Show them Nyan Cat!" Robbie said. Maddie happily typed in the video and clicked on. On the screen, a poptart cat flying through space with a rainbow behind it appeared. "...Uh, yeah." "That's pretty cool guys." "Really cool." With that, the two dads left the room.

"...Dude," Mordecai said, "Is it me, or have viral videos gotten a lot weirder?"

**92. Awesome (inspired by Bigslayerguyman. But don't worry, I'll still try to put something like this in the main story. Also, if you've ever heard the Phineas and Ferb song 'Robot Riot', I was listening to that while I wrote this)**

Maddie, Robbie and Mikey couldn't believe it. Somehow, robots had attacked the park (okay maybe they did know but it wasn't exactly the best moment to confess). But before the kids even had a chance to get out numbered by the machine warriors, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscleman and all the other members of their family came to fight off the robots. Even Margaret and Eileen put up a good fight (Starla of course knocked down the robots like they were nothing). The kids of course fought too, but just seeing their family fight together was just so... _awesome!_

"Hey, you guys okay?" Mordecai asked. The kids just smiled.

"I love this family," Maddie replied.

**93. Swear**

The two six years olds sat on the bed, sniffling every once in a while, but overall staying silent. "Maddie?" Robbie asked, looking up, "If you knew the word was bad after I said it in front of my mom, why did you say it in front of your mom?"

"Cause I didn't want you to be in trouble all by yourself," Maddie replied, giving her friend a small smile, and of course, Robbie smiled back

**94. Comfort**

Sitting in the cold hospital, Benson felt his breathing strain a little. He didn't know why he was so worried. Pops probably just had a couple broken bones, nothing more. But, just the thought of it being worse...

"Benson?" The gumball machine looked up and saw Mordecai and Rigby. "Hey dude," said the bluejay. Benson muttered a reply. The two sat down on opposite sides of him. "Muscleman and High Five says they'll be here in a few minutes," Rigby said, "and I'm sure Skips is on his way, right?"

Benson nodded, and the three continued waiting. Even with no one saying anything, just having someone be there with him bought a little comfort to the gumball machine.

**95. Stop Talking**

The two middle schoolers were sitting in Maddie's bedroom doing their homework, with Robbie on the bed and Maddie at her desk. "Hey Dude, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch?" Robbie replied with a smile. A stuffed animal hit him hard on the head. "Ow! Hey, you're the one who asked!"

**96. Seriously?**

"This is like the fifth time!" Maddie looked at her tray of ruined cupcakes that she was supposed to bring to lunch the next day for her friends. She promised to bring them to celebrate both Taylor's birthday and for Kimi and Greg on getting the front page collumn in their school newspaper. Plus, who doesn't love cupcakes.

'No one, but apparently I can't cook them,' Maddie thought. She then looked up and saw Margaret standing in front of her.

"You know, I think the bakery's still open," her mother said with a comforting smile. Maddie sighed and then smiled back. If you can't beat them, buy them. "Thanks Mom."

**97. Shout**

With his chores finished for the day, Benson walked into the living room. He saw Pops sitting on the couch happily listening to a song on the iPod Mordecai and Rigby had bought him for his birthday. "Hey Pops," Benson said with a smile, "Enjoying your present?" Pops didn't reply, he just kept his eyes closed and happily listened to the music. "Pops?" Benson got a little louder. "Pops!" Louder. "POPS!" Louder. **"POPS!"**

At that moment, the song had ended so Pops could hear Benson loud and clear. "Benson my good man, there's no need to shout, I'm right here," the lolliman said, taking off his headphones, "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I, uh... nevermind."

**98. First Words**

"Aw, who's a cute little guy?" Don cooed as he held his one year old nephew. He then looked at his brother. "Has he said his first words yet?"

"Nah, but Eileen says he might say them in a few days." Just then, little Robbie opened his mouth. "Doa," he said. To Rigby, it sounded like... "It sounds like, he's trying to say your name!" he shouted, pointing at Don, "Aw that's so not fair! How come you get to be his first word!"

"Wait bro!" Don said, not wanting to make his brother upset. "Da!" Robbie shouted, making the two brothers silent. "Da da!" "I think he's trying to say 'Dad'," Don translated.

"Really?" Rigby asked, "So, that means I am his first word! Ha, in your face!" Don just smiled. "Congrats bro," he said, "Now, how 'bout some sugar to celebrate?"

**99. Midnight**

A winter wind blew through their hair. "Are you falling asleep?" Maddie asked. "No, but it looks like you are," Robbie replied with a sly smile. "Yeah right!" As the two sat on the old jungle gym laughing, snow began to slowly fall, making the whole night seem magical. A tiny beep went off from Maddie's phone.

"Midnight," she said with a soft smile, "Happy new years Robbie." "Happy new years Maddie." The two looked at each other. "Now?" "Yeah, now."

...

"Two grilled cheese deluxes please!" The obviously tired cashier handed the kids the two sandwiches. Their first grilled cheese sandwiches of the new year. They both bit into their sandwiches at the same time, the cheese instantly warming them up. "Awesome," they said in unison.

**100. End**

"Man," Robbie groaned as he tossed his book on his bed. "What's wrong?" Maddie asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"I finished the last book in the series," Robbie pouted, "Now it's over. I really hate endings sometimes."

"Well, they can always make it into a movie," Maddie suggested.

"What do I do when the movie's over?" "Dude, it's called sequels and fanfiction! Nothing's ever truly over, dude."

"Guess that explains all the remakes they keep doing."

**And this was the original ending. But people wanted me to go past one hundred, and I'm going to try. I'm kinda dry on ideas right now, but if I get more, I'll definitely go past 100. Please review, and suggest what you would want to see in here. A word, character (s), topic, anything! Hope you all enjoyed this! Have a nice night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**... Yeah, three months. ... I really am sorry. I kinda started focusing on just 'It Runs in the Family', and then I got on a 'Phineas and Ferb' and 'Pirates: Band of Misfits' and 'Doctor Who' kick. But, I'm back now, and hopefully I'll update a little more regularly now (I forgot how fun these were to write). Anyway, enjoy! Btw, since 'It Runs in the Family' is over, I'll be including some drabbles that take place after the ending. Enjoy! :D**

**101. Oh My My (Requested by Guest)**

Maddie stole the ball away, but Robbie managed to catch her. The two were now laying in the grass, laughing. "Hey, it's pretty cool our kids are best friends," Mordecai commented as he took a drink of Radicola.

"Yeah, it would suck if they hated each other," Rigby added, "then we wouldn't be able to hang out as much. But those two are so close, it's like they're a couple or something."

The bluejay chuckled. "Yeah, they're tooootally in love!" he joked. The two best friends laughed at such an absurd idea. But after a few moments, the laughter softened and was soon replaced with a very awkward silence.

"Yeah," Mordecai mumbled, trying to break the silence. "... They're still ten! Whatever happens won't happen for a while." The bluejay mentally added a relieved sigh. He wasn't ready for his girl to hook up with someone yet, even if he was Rigby's kid.

**(The title is from the Taylor Swift song 'Mary's Song (Oh My My)' )**

**102. Reference**

"Hello," the gumball machine answered

"Yes, I'm part of Twin Pines Recreation Department, we are considering hiring a Mr. Mordecai Quintel as a mural painter. You're listed as one of his references, would you consider him a good employee?"

This was the second call he received today, the first one from the dump about hiring Rigby to be a garbageman. Benson didn't even have to think about his answer. "Yes, I do."

**(Benson's a good guy, and he knows that when they aren't slacking they can be good workers. Also, he wants them to be successful, so he would help make sure they get hired).**

**103. Prank**

Mikey had to pick up his little brother and sister from the kindergarden. Only problem was he left his permit at the trailer. he was sure he put it in his wallet. So, the teenager walked back home and went inside. "Hello?" he called out. He was sure his dad was home today. With a shrug of his shoulders, he went into his room.

"There it is, stupid thing. Why do I even need it?" The green teen went over to his dresser and picked up the plastic card, not noticing there was a thin piece of string attached to it. The bucket of cold cherry cola tipped and poured onto his head. He heard the familiar laugh of his dad. "Gotcha dude!"

He didn't get mad like he usually would if someone pranked him. Mikey just laughed along with him. "Come on," Muscleman said, handing his son a towel, "Get changed and then we'll pick up the twins and get some ice cream."

"Sweet!" As he left his son's room, he couldn't help but wonder if MuscleDad was laughing along with them.

**104. Sister**

The raccoon peaked into the crib. She was so small, and looked almost exactly like his mother, minus the glasses and gold colored fur. "Hey," he heard a voice say quietly. He heard a pair of feet walk across the room, and smiled when he saw his dad standing next to him.

"Molly's pretty cute, huh," Robbie commented. "Yeah, she is," Rigby agreed, "And, you like her, right?"

"Duh, she's my sister." "Good," Rigby replied. He wanted his kids to like each other, he didn't a repeat of him and Don. But he knew deep down that would never happen, and he couldn't help but be proud of his son for being a better brother than he was.

"I just hope she stays small and cute. If I have another kid that's taller than me, I'm buyin' stilts!" Robbie just laughed.

**105. Familiar**

The smell of the coffee beans, the warm environment, the beautiful waitress. It was all so familiar, so similar, he could close his eyes and feel like he was twenty three again, back in the coffee shop complaining about some lame job Benson gave him.

"Mordecai?" The bluejay opened his eyes and saw his wife, holding two mugs of coffee and wearing her favorite pair of pajamas. She smirked. "Don't tell me you're falling asleep already."

"Never." She giggled and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder and pressing 'Play' on the dvd remote. Mordecai gave a silent relaxed sigh as he wrapped his wing around Margaret. The familiar was nice, but the present was where it's at.

**106. Player One**

Mordecai usually could tell what his kids were doing and why they were doing it, but when he and Rigby walked into his living room and saw the two ten year olds standing on their heads, he was stumped. "What the heck are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to decide who gets to be player one," Maddie replied.

"First one who falls over is player two," Robbie added. Mordecai blinked, but then simply replied, "Okay." As he and the raccoon walked out, he said, "Why didn't we think of that? It would've made things a lot simpler."

"You're just saying that because you lost that last game of punchies!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai just rolled his eyes. Riiiiight.

**107. Card**

Eileen wasn't sure what to expect for her anniversary. Sometimes Rigby could be a little, well, forgetful (to put it kindly). She would do a romantic gesture, but Rigby wouldn't quite catch it and they would end up doing something like going to a diner or playing video games.

Other times, he would surprise her with a big bouquet of flowers, wearing his blue necktie and saying he got them reservations at the place he hate but knew she loved. In a way, it was fun not knowing what her husband was going to do for her.

As she started making breakfast, she spotted a plain white card sitting on the counter. There was no fancy picture, just 'To: Eileen, From Rigby' written on the front. Opening it up, she read the words in her husband's handwriting.

_"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you before. I never knew how cool, and fun, and smart, and nice you were. We've been together for like twelve years, and they're probably the best I've ever had. I've loved you for twelve years (kinda sorry it took so long), and I promise I'll always love you._"

The mole wiped away tears. Her husband really was a sweetheart, even if he was a little embarrassed about it.

**108. Names**

"Come on, Furball." Even after all these years, Maddie still called Robbie that.

"Okay, featherhead." And he still called her that. But they had other names too.

"Rat" "Otaku" "Bookworm" "Bird Girl" "Robbiepedia" "Mads" and just recently (when they were in the right mood) "Boyfriend" and "Girlfriend".

But they usually stuck to "Furball" and "Featherhead". After all, they were their favorite names to use.

**109. Presents (requested by M-H1996)**

The old park house was dark and quiet. Everyone was either in their own bed or a guest bed. The only noise was the soft creaking that the house always made in the winter.

It made perfect camouflage for the actual source of the creaking. A pair of small feet carefully walked down the staircase. Turning a corner after making sure no one was around, he headed for the tree. It glittered and glowed in the dark room, and surrounding it was nearly three dozen presents, all wrapped perfectly using a variety of colors. Carefully moving aside presents, he glanced at the tags and looked for his name until he finally found it on a medium sized, red present. He grinned and slid his fingers under the wrapping, careful not to tear it.

CLICK! He yelped as a bright flash of light blinded him. "Nice try Rigby," the gumball machine said as he shone the flashlight in the raccoon's face, "You know the rules. You've still got four more hours."

Crossing his arms, Rigby mumbled something under his breath as he left the room. "I heard that!" Benson shouted.

**110. Picky Eater (Requested by Guest)**

Robbie was already at the park with the dvd in his hands. The front door opened and the tall violet bird walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to get some snacks." Maddie opened the box and revealed a dozen frosted cupcakes.

"Awesome!" Robbie shouted, practically drooling at the sight as he picked up one of the mini desserts. "Thanks," Maddie replied, "I made them myself." The cupcake froze just an inch away from Robbie's mouth. Suddenly the cupcake didn't seem so appetizing.

Maddie scowled. "Look, my cooking's gotten better okay? I promise it's edible." Still, the cupcake wasn't moved any closer.

...

The gumball machine looked up when he heard screaming. "Dude just eat the stupid cupcake!" "No way!" "Eat it!" "Never!" Benson just shook his head. He wasn't even going to ask.

**111. Peek-A-Boo**

"Eileen!" The mole walked into the living room. "What is it?" she asked.

"I can't find Molly!" Rigby shouted, "I've looked for her everywhere!" Finding Robbie was never this hard, although his long tail usually gave him away. Molly unfortunately had a short mole tail, and she was smaller than Robbie was, so that just made it that much harder.

But Eileen didn't look panicked. She simply smiled. "Where's Molly?" she said as if she was talking to the air. Rigby gave her a confused look, but Eileen kept going. "Where's Molly?"

"Peek a boo!" shouted a small voice. Eileen quickly figured out where her daughter was hiding, picked her up and handed her to Rigby.

"Seriously, how do you do that?" he asked. "Mother's intuition?" she guessed.

**112. Red**

"I'm just not sure what color to go with." Mordecai sighed. While his favorite thing was sketching and drawing comics for the paper, he didn't mind painting walls, painting murals, or even painting or drawing pictures of total snobs. But when he got a job where the person didn't even know what color to choose, that's when the job stopped being fun.

'Come on,' he thought, 'there are only so many colors to pick.' But the middle aged woman just stared at the colors, looking no more sure than she was an hour ago. "What would you recommend?" she asked.

"Well," Mordecai said, trying to sound polite and like he actually cared, "I would pick this." He held up a familiar color pallet. The woman gasped. "Why, that's perfect! Such a beautiful shade of red! How ever did you pick it?"

He just smiled. "Oh, it just came to me."

**113. Postcards**

The teenage raccoon sighed. High school was looking like a piece of cake compared to college. It wasn't as if he couldn't get into a college, his grades were some of the best in the class. He was currently looking at colleges in Europe, Africa and Japan. After all, if he wanted to explore the world, he needed to start small.

Unfortunately, there was one problem and her name was Ma- *Knock knock* Robbie looked up and saw Maddie enter his room. In her hands was a tall stack of postcards. "Here," she said, slamming them on his desk, "I already filled out the address on most of them."

She smiled at him. "I bought over two hundred of those things, so you better write me when you're at college." Robbie smiled back.

"Thanks," he said. Never mind, she was never a problem. If anything, she would help him get to whatever college, and she would still be waiting when he got back home.

**114. Trumpet**

Muscleman would admit it, he loved all his kids but he was closer to Mikey and Sammi. He still did things with Matt like wrestling, playing video games or pranking his older brother. But other than that, Matt usually kept to himself or hung out with High Five Ghost.

That is, until one day. "Hey dad?" Muscleman looked over at his eight year old. He was holding a gold, curved piece of metal in his hands. "What's this?"

"My old trumpet," Muscleman replied, "You can have it if you want." Matt smiled, and put the mouth piece up to his lips. A round, loud sound came out of the horn. "Whoa," Muscleman commented. Matt played a few more notes, pressing down keys to see what difference it made to the sound.

"You're pretty good," Muscleman said with a smile. He hopped out of his chair. "Come on, I think I have some sheet music around here somewhere, I'll teach you how to play a little of it." Matt smiled and followed his dad, happy he had another thing to do with him.

"Hey Matt, you know who else is pretty good at the trumpet?"

**115. Crack**

Maddie scowled as she watched the automatic pitcher. It fired another baseball, and she pretended it was his head. CRACK! The ball flew about twenty feet in the air. Each time she did that, she felt a tiny bit better.

"Hey." She recognized the voice instantly, but didn't turn around. "We saw the report and your grade on your desk," Mordecai kept talking, "and I figured you would be down here. So, you okay?"

"Yeah," Maddie mumbled, "He's just, my teacher sucks!"

"I know that feeling," Mordecai said, "I've had my share of sucky teachers. But for what it's worth, I thought your report was pretty good." Maddie smiled, and finally looked up at her dad. The bluejay smiled and took out his wallet. "I've got three dollars, that should buy you another couple rounds."

"I'd rather have nachos with my dad," she replied. Mordecai smiled, and opened the door to the batting cage. As soon as she came out, she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks Daddy."

"No prob, Maddie."

**116. Cart**

He couldn't talk anymore, but he could still see. He was happy whenever Mordecai and Rigby drove him, especially since they had quit and left the park. That made the time they did drive him all the more special. He was kept safe in the barn during the winter months. Even after fifteen years he still ran perfectly, even if he wasn't in the best quality.

And when Maddie and Robbie started to practice driving with him, he didn't mind at all.

**(I like Cart, I hope he comes back in some episode) **

**117. Time Lord **

"Okay, maybe this isn't as easy as I thought," Maddie said as she shoved another box into the sunlight.

"At least Benson's giving us twenty dollars each to clean out the garage," Robbie replied. He spotted a tall refrigerator sized box, but when he tried to push it, it wouldn't move an inch. "What's in this thing?" He opened the box, and his jaw dropped. "No way."

"What?" Maddie asked. She looked inside and saw a blue telephone box. "Don't get your hopes up," she said, "It's probably just Pops, he is English after all." She added with a mumble, "Someone's been watching 'Doctor Who' again."

"Pops isn't from England, he from Lolliland, at least I think," Robbie replied, "Maybe it belongs to Skips..." He was old, and he's seen just about everything... The raccoon quickly ran out of the garage. "SKIPS!" he shouted as he ran to find the yeti. Maddie just rolled her eyes.

**(What can I say? I'm a Whovian.)**

**118. Wow**

Their jaws could not be picked up off the floor. They had just heard a melody of nearly every great 80's song, sung perfectly and awesomely. As the audience continued cheering, he left the stage and sat down at their table.

"I told you two I could sing," Benson said to the still shocked Mordecai and Rigby as he took a sip of his drink.

**(Like a Boss)**

**119. Pets**

Robbie looked at the tiny goldfish in the bowl. Ponyo stared right back. "Isn't she cute?" Eileen commented as she walked by. Robbie just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," he said, looking at the fish. It was just a goldfish after all. Blinking, the fish jumped out of the bowl and squirted water right into Robbie's face. "Hey!" he shouted as his baby sister giggled. Eileen came back in the room. "What happened?" she asked.

"It squirted me!" Robbie yelled. He looked back at the fish, but it was just slowly swimming in her bowl, not even looking at Robbie. "Stupid fish," he mumbled.

**120. Distraction **

The two teens sat on the floor in front of the old Sega system. They decided to relax and play a racing game. The pixelated streetlight went from red, to yellow, to finally green and the cars were off. It was easy to get past the other players that the machine was controlling, and the two were neck and neck.

Two more laps passed, and they were still tied. "Come on, power boost, where is it?" Robbie mumbled, his eyes searching for the pixelated prize. Finally, he spotted it. Yes! He just had drive over and... He felt his girlfriend's beak press against his cheek. He was in shock for just a moment, which was just enough time for Maddie to snatch the power-up and win the race.

"You cheated!" "Hm hm," Maddie replied, "All's fair in love and video games, Robbie."

"Hm hm, yeah, remember that in the next round when I beat you," Robbie replied as he reset the machine.

**Requests are welcomed, and I hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So yep, doing these again! Hope you enjoy! **

**121. Psychic**

The twins discovered the skill accidentally. Skips had said some twins developed this ability, but it was a surprise it even happened. The two siblings were such opposites. Matt liked being quiet, he liked action figures, computer games and swimming. Sammi was loud and loved it, she loved playgrounds, playing princess warrior ("It's like a regular princess, but tough!" she would always say) and shopping with her mother. And yet, one day, they just happened to hear each other's thoughts.

The Psychic Twin link as Skips called it, was when they could not only read each other's thoughts, but just by closing their eyes they could see exactly where the other was and what they were doing. They could feel when the other was hurt, and they could even talk to each other mentally. As much as the two siblings liked doing the opposite things, they loved the power they shared and the one thing they loved doing together:

Annoying their brother. "Dad, they're doing it again!" Mikey yelled when he saw his younger siblings smirk at him, sharing an inside joke. "You guys are so annoying."

"But you love us anyway," the two nine year olds said in unison. Mikey smirked. "Yeah, yeah."

**(I don't write about the twins very much, if I write about anyone from the Sorenstein family it's Mikey, so it's always nice to write about them.)**

**122. Contacts **

Her eyes watered as she tried to keep them open long enough to pluck the thin, glass circle from her eye. She moved her fingers closer and... yes! Got it! Unfortunately, it didn't come without a little pain. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her eye. Looking up, she saw a blurry, brown figure in the middle.

"Um, you know, you don't have to wear those if they hurt," Rigby said. Eileen switched to contacts because of what Rigby had said that night in Margaret's apartment. Of course she still wore her glasses, but on special occasions like date nights she would wear the contacts. "I mean, it doesn't matter either way."

The mole smiled. Even with her terrible eyesight she could see her boyfriend blushing. Walking forward, she got ready to give him a kiss, and prayed she didn't accidentally hurt him... again.

**(Thank you 'Diary' episode) **

**123. Snow**

The hatchling shivered in her dad's arms. Being born in the spring, she had never experienced cold weather until now at only eight months old. She looked up at her dad with curious eyes. Why was the ground white? "You don't like the snow, huh?" Mordecai said, "Yeah, it gets a little too cold for me too. Don't worry, we'll be home soon, Maddie." Sitting his daughter down, Mordecai stepped out and waved at Benson, who was shoveling snow.

"Yo, Benson!" he shouted. The gumball machine walked over and forced a small smile. "Margaret got some Christmas cookies and she wanted me to bring some over to you." He knew Benson wasn't a fan of sweets (talk about ironic) but he knew Benson would appreciate the gesture. "Thanks Mordecai, I'll take these inside."

Turning away and getting ready to get back into the cart, he heard Benson grunt. "Oh ha ha, very funny Mordecai," Benson said before stomping away. Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" he asked as he turned the key to the cart, not noticing the missing snow from the front of the cart or the silly smile on his daughter's face.

**124. Dentist**

"No! I'm not going in there!"

She sighed. "Sweetie, it's just a routine procedure. It's just one tooth getting pulled. Nothing will happen."

"How do you know! He gave me the evil eye!"

"That's absurd."

"Don't use smart words at me, Eileen! He was a blonde too! He's evil!" Robbie sighed. He loved his dad and he thought Rigby was cool, but when it came to his father and their family's yearly check-ups. "If you guys need me, I'll be in the car," the ten year old said as he got up.

**(Sorry, I couldn't resist.) **

**125. Anniversary**

The gumball machine blinked. On the dining room table was quite a spread of food, coincidentally all his favorite foods. Candles were lit, streamers danced along the walls, and Pops sat in one of the chairs, looking like he was ready to burst from happiness and excitement. Hanging across the back wall cupboards was a white banner that read, "Happy Anniversary".

Benson smiled slightly. "Thanks Pops, but I don't really think you can call the day I started working here an 'anniversary'."

"Oh, but anniversaries are dates that you celebrate, and I can think of a date more worthy of celebrating than this," Pops replied. Benson blushed but continued smiling. If anyone would have asked him thirty years ago if he would spend this much time working at a park AND enjoyed it, he would've laughed in their faces. But not now. He had the money, he could quit, but where else would he feel this appreciated and happy?

"Thanks Pops," Benson said softly. Pops gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then started serving up their dinner.

**126. Babysitter**

Death opened the door and was greeted by a cheerful looking rabbit woman. Her long, grey ears were folded down and (unlike most people who saw Death) she gave him a happy smile. "Hello there!"

"Just make sure Thomas is in bed by eight thirty," Donna said as two of her arms unwrinkled her dress while the other two linked up with her husband's arm.

"Oh don't worry!" the rabbit woman replied, giving Thomas a sinister looking grin, "I'm sure we'll have a great time!"

()()()()()()

When Death opened the door, she ran passed him. Her hair was a mess, her dress was torn, and cradled in her arms were various small creatures like snakes and scorpions that looked rather charred. Death then looked at his son. "Thomas..." he said in a warning tone.

"Trust me, Father," the boy replied, "this one actually deserved it. Besides, she was creepy."

**(In case you don't remember, it was the rabbit lady from chapter two. Although it looks like she's not coming back anytime soon, lol)**

**127. Hand**

He was tempted to hold her hand when they went camping, but he chickened out. Then, on her birthday, he held her hand for a moment when he twirled her as they danced. But tonight, when they went to the movies, just as the film was starting, she took his hand.

Most dudes wanted the right to say they made the first move, whether it was to seem cool or like 'a ladies man' or whatever. But for Mordecai, he didn't mind that Margaret made the first move, because that just proved it.

There were no other dudes in the picture, no other boyfriends. They weren't in the friend-zone, they weren't even in the 'awkward-dating-let's-see-if-this-works' zone. Their relationship was as real as her hand, although Mordecai squeezed it just to make sure. It was real, he had his dream girl, and life couldn't get any better.

**128. Lag**

"Okay, let's do this," Rigby said, full of confidence. He had been practicing all weekend, and now it was time to put up or shut up. Selecting 'Online Multiplayer', he signed in. _'Rigby-Fists signed in'_. After a few minutes, a pop up appeared. _'Mordecool signed in'._ "Hmm, hmm," Rigby said as he pressed the start button. Taking cover, he searched for the best weapon, keeping an eye on the map at the bottom left corner of the screen, specifically the blue dot.

He picked up three rounds of ammo as he traveled along the path, making sure to stay hidden as long as he cool. "I'm the ninja," Rigby smirked, "the ninja that's gonna kick your butt!" He knew the weapon was near, as was Mordecai. It was a risky move, he would have to be quick, but he had been practicing. Mordecai wasn't going to win this one. No, not today. A pop up appeared, Rigby didn't even need to read it. The gun was right in front of him. Making his character jump and roll out of the bush, Rigby got ready to grab it when-

_'Interruption'_ "What! NO!" the raccoon frantically mashed buttons to try and get the game to unfreeze. He prayed that the lagging was happening to Mordecai too. Finally, the screen unfroze, but a pop up appeared._ 'Rigby-Fists killed. Game Over'_. Letting out a screech that could rival even Muscleman, Rigby stood up. "Stupid game!" he shouted, pulling his arm back and getting ready to throw the controller.

"Rigby?" Looking up, he saw his wife with Molly in her arms. "Oh, hey Eileen," Rigby said, waving the controller at her. Molly giggled. "Yeah Daddy! Smash it!" she cheered. Eileen looked at Rigby, who could only offer her a sheepish smile.

**129. Lock**

Benson was just going over the summer to fall transition checklist (things that needed to be put away, things that needed to be brought out, etc.) when he heard a loud shriek. Dropping his clipboard, he quickly ran upstairs to see what was wrong. As soon as he reached the top, a frazzled Maddie pushed passed him.

"I was just going to ask him a question, I didn't know he was taking a-! GAH! I WILL NEVER GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!" The bird covered her eyes and ran downstairs. Hearing a door click, Benson turned and saw Pops step out of his room. His face was pale with a slight tint of pink, and he was looking at the floor. There were a couple drops of water on his head and his mustache was wet and slightly droopy.

Benson sighed. "We really need to get a lock for your door," he said before going downstairs to try and calm the girl down.

**(Poor Maddie. Like father, like daughter I guess). **

**130. Heart (requested by Guest)**

Robbie swallowed. Why the heck was he so nervous? Oh yeah, this was their first Valentine's day as a couple. Sure they hadn't kissed yet, but they considered each other their 'valentine'. He wasn't sure what to get her, she wasn't that girly, and he knew she wouldn't want to carry around a bunch of flowers all day. The stuffed animals he saw at the stores looked so lame, and all the cards were way too 'bleh!'

So, as he entered the first of the three seventh grade classes they had together, he immediately went to her desk. "Hey Maddie, here," he said quickly, handing her the box. It was a chocolate heart, but it was small and it was in a plain looking box, not over the top pink or anything. There was also a small purple card attached that was cut in the shape of a heart that simply said 'Happy Valentines Day, from Robbie.' "I figured you wouldn't want pink, so I made it purple," the raccoon mumbled.

The bird just sat there. "I don't believe it," she said finally, and Robbie's heart sunk a little. Did he screw up? Was it too much, or not enough. Maddie reached inside her bag and pulled out a chocolate heart. The same box, the same brand, the same chocolate heart. The only difference was the card, which was green (Robbie's favorite color).

The two stared at each other and then busted out laughing. "Man, Valentines day is so lame," Robbie commented through his laughs. "I know!" Maddie agreed, "Hey, you wanna go to the arcade after school?" "Sure!" The warning bell rang, and the raccoon sat down, smiling at his gift. It really was a lame holiday, but he was glad he was spending it in a cool way, with the coolest girl he knew.

**(This is based on a true story. We weren't dating or anything, but my best guy friend and I got each other the exact same gift for valentines. Honestly, since I had never gotten a Valentine's gift before, I didn't care, plus it was hilarious.)**

**131. BallPit**

Benson sighed. He would have to mentally add 'Chuck-E-Cheese' to his list of things he found annoying since the kids came along. "Come on guys, get out!"

He moved through the multi-colored balls, looking for any signs of a bird or raccoon. "Benson!" said a girl voice. He turned around just to see a flash of purple. "Peekaboo!" said another voice, a boy's. But again, the source of the voice disappeared into the sea of balls.

"Okay, I'm serious kids!" Benson shouted, his gumballs turning red, "This wasn't funny ten minutes ago and it's not funny now!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Freaking ballpits."

**132. Mohawk**

"Hey Maddie, does your dad have a mohawk?" Robbie asked. The nine year old bird looked up at her friend. "It's not a mohawk," she replied, "His hair's just tall." "But, what would you call it? It's pointy like a mohawk, and it's never flat." Maddie opened her mouth to argue, but she really didn't have anything to argue with.

"Dad, why do you have a mohawk?" Mordecai looked at his daughter. "Maddie, it's not a mohawk," Mordecai said, "it's just the way my hair is, same with you and your mom."

"Okay, so we're a family of mohawks," Maddie replied. Mordecai tried to correct her, but Maddie left before he could. That night, as the bluejay got ready for bed, he couldn't help but stare at his reflection in the mirror. He flattened his hair a bit. Maybe he should... "Don't even think about it," said a voice. Mordecai jumped. "Huh, wha?" he said, turning around. Margaret just smiled at him.

"Mordecai, I think you look great the way you are, you don't need to change," she said. Mordecai gave her a smile. "Besides, I think you look cool with a mohawk."

"Gah, It's not a mohawk!" Margaret just giggled.

**Okay, I'm ending this chapter early tonight. Sorry, I'm just running a bit short on ideas. Normally I would just put this chapter on hold and try to think of some more, but I wanted to get this uploaded tonight since I've kinda been slacking on the RS fanfics. I'm happy how these turned out, I just wish I wasn't eight drabbles short. But hey, next chapter I'll have eight extra ones. **

**Requests are still open, I'm accepting anything. Any character, any pairing (that exists in this story), anything. Just have fun with it :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
